1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to weighing apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to pallet truck and pallet walkie scale apparatus and methods. Most particularly, the invention relates to an electronic scale retrofit system for an existing pallet walkie or lift truck. The invention may apply to other apparatus and methods.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes the PW800™ pallet truck scale, which integrates a weigh scale into a lift truck and is provided by Intercomp Company of Minneapolis, Minn. USA. Intercomp Company has also disclosed electronic weigh scales systems and components in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,527; 5,232,064; 5,646,376; and 5,894,112.
Lift trucks or “walkies” are hand movable forks which are used to move pallets of material in various commercial and industrial settings. A large number of walkies exist without a scale. A need is believed to exists for the present invention to add a weigh scale to such existing walkies.
All U.S. patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.